Touched By An Angel
by MySoulIsSoldToCrowley
Summary: High School AU, Megstiel short fluffy drabble of some thoughtful Castiel! Samifer, is mentioned, but not really depending if you want to believe it or not.


Pairings: Megstiel, Depends-on-how-you-infer-Samifer

Warnings: Fluff, uh... that's all I think,

Rating: K+

Verse: High School AU, Drabble, One-Shot

A/N: Inspired by this post, post/53842900618, but this comment, post/53843270927/if-these-two-had-met-in-high-scho ol-they-would.

* * *

Chapter, well the only chapter 1:

Meg Masters walked down the hall of Collins High. It was a usual day, spent with her unusual boyfriend, Castiel Novak. He wasn't that much of a popular man, but people still didn't mess with him. Mainly because Dean Winchester, senior ace ladies man, was always there to protect him, and well, I guess a plus to because he managed to get the school's old "Whore" into a decent steady relationship.

They walked down the hall hand in hand. Castiel was a medium sized man, with a heart the size of a grizzly bear. He looked like the normal Junior, though he particularly had a scruff which made him look tough. He had sharp blue intense eyes that you could stare into for hours, though at least Meg could.

They were on their way to third period science, Castiel needed to make a quick stop at his locker, Meg gladly followed. The couple walked down to the main floor, the school had four in all. They reached his locker, it was at the end of the B-Wing area. He clicked in his combination, as he did plenty other times. He grabbed his science book, asking Meg to hold his math one so he could bend down to grab something else. She greatly accepted and took the book out of his hand. Castiel reached down into an envelope, he grabbed what was inside an put it in his black-blue jeans pocket. He took his book back from Meg and they continued walking.

"So, what did you grab?" Meg asked looking up at Castiel, since he was about a foot taller. He eyes full of question.

Castiel looked down to her and smiled. "You'll find out." He said with a tone of objective. He looked back to the hall ahead of them.

"You know how much I hate surprises unicorn." Meg replied with a small smile readjusting her books.

"I know." Was all Castiel said as they walked into their designated room. The science room was a fairly large room, it had a couple of plastic skeleton diagrams, and some cell, plant and human, models. They walked to the two person table and sat in their seats noticing they wern't the only ones there. Lucifer and Sam sat in front of them, they ended being partners by mistake actually, (long story) Lucifer turned around to face his twin and his brothers girlfriend.

"Hope you guess use condoms?" Lucifer said with a smirk, winking at Castiel.

"We never had-" Castiel began to start but then was cut off by Meg.

"Oh, yeah most definitely, the biggest kind too." Meg said turning to Castiel, who's cheeks were starting to turn a vibrent color of red.

"Don't worry Cassie, I was just messing with you." Lucifer smiled pulling Sam into a hug, but still facing the couple. Sam in turn just ignored him, like usual, and continued to write something in his notebook. Lucifer getting bored looked towards Sam and whined. "Pay attention to me!"

Meg snickered, while Castiel just ignored his brother and instead pulled the item, which he had taken from his locker and placed in his pocket, and placed it on the desk/table. Meg in turn looked at it for a long moment, it was a purple and blue necklace, it was a rose, but on the stem it read in small print, 'Touched By An Angel.' in a very distinctive font. Castiel picked it up and placed it around Meg's neck.

"Clarence, you shouldn't have." She said with a smile. Castiel tilted his head, not understanding the reference to 'Clarence', but dismissed it soon enough for Meg to pull him into a quick kiss, nothing to much, just a light one. Castiel could tell he was blushing, as his face felt hot.

"I take it as, you, like, it?" Castiel said in a more of a questioning voice. Meg just smiled and ruffled his already very messy black hair.

"I love it!" She said as she marveled at it on her. She looked back at Castiel and said. "Why are you so nice to me, Clarence?"

"Because I love you."


End file.
